


Luka x Adrien oneshots

by mlmlplover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmlplover18/pseuds/mlmlplover18
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots starring Luka and Adrien  :)  (aka my new guilty pleasure)





	1. Accidental  confession

Adrien reached to school thinking it was going to be a normal day but oh boy was he wrong! Alya came up to him and said, "Hey, did you know that there is going to be a new student?! I heard he will be in our class." Adrien's head perked up when he heard 'he'.   Adrien thought, 'Yes! Finally a boy!'

The school bell rang signaling that class was starting. When all the students we're in their seats (including Marinette)   the teacher said, "Class we'll be getting a new student today,  please come in Luka."   
The new student named 'Luka'  walked in,  he had black hair with blue tips, a grey-blue jacket with a white top underneath, ripped at the knees skinny jeans and designed sneakers. Ms. Bustier said, "Luka introduce yourself, please." 

He said, "Hi everyone I'm Luka as you already know, some of my hobbies are playing the guitar and singing,I hope to make some friends in this class." The whole time he was looking at Adrien. Ms. Bustier said, "Luka, you can go sit next to Nathaniel. Nathaneil raise your had so he knows who you are." Before going to his seat Luka gave Adrien a wink. Adrien blushed slightly at that. 

The bell rang for lunch and the students were thankful because that lesson was soo boooring.  Adrien walked up to Luka and said, "Hey, you're Luka right?" He replied,  "Yeah.... sooo you wanna like hang out?" Adrien said, "S-sure, let me just go get my friends." Luka's smile faltered a little bit but he still kept it on.  He thought,  'Great! My chace to be with him alone is now ruined! Oh I'll get him next time!' 

Luka met all of Adrien's friends one by one and it was boring he just wanted Adrien all to himself but he didn't like Marinette one bit! She always stuttered around Adrien and make a complete fool of herself! Those are signs that a person like someone and Luka didn't like that. The whole lunch went by with Luka staring and smiling at Adrien, Alya took notice of that and nudged Marinette and said, "Psst hey Mari,  look at how Luka looks at Adrien! Do you think he might have a crush on him?!" 

Mari said,  "Pssssh no way! He's just trying to be friendly that's all!" Alya just sighed and rolled her eyes but little did she know she was dead on. 

~A few days later~

"Hey Mari," Alya said "Hmmm?" responded Marinette.  Alya said,  "I've been observing Luka and Adrien and there's a 99.99% chance that Luka might like Adrien!!" "What about the other 0.01%?" "Well it is the chance that Luka just likes Adrien as a friend." Marinette thought,'Shit I think I like Luka now'

~Timeskip to lunch~

"Alyyya," Marinette said,  "Yes girl?" Alya responded.  "I think I like Luka nowww." Aly just shook her head and said,  "Stop falling for guys you just met!"

~Back to Luka and Adrien~

"Hey Adrien  would you like to come over to my 'house'?" Adrien said, "Sure,  I'll see if my father let's me come.... I'll text you my answer later."  "Umm Adrien I don't have you're number," Luka said  "Oh y-yeah! I f-forgot!" Adrien said.  The boys exchanged numbers and carried on with their lunch not knowing that a certain glasses wearing blogger was spying on them. 

~Timeskip to the end of the day~

Adrien went home feeling nervous because he didn't know if his father would let him go. Adrien doubts that his father would actually let him go he never let's Adrien do anything. Adrien reached home and went straight to his father's office.  He opened the door and said, "Father,  can I go to one of my friends house this afternoon?"  
Gabriel sighed and said, "Sure Adrien you can go but don't stay out too late."  "Really?! Thank you!" He hugged Gabriel and went into his room to text Luka

Adrien: Hey my father said yes.... when to come? 

Luka: Great! You can come in around 10.

Adrien: Sure see you later! 

Luka: See ya! 

~Time skip to Luka's 'house'~

Adrien walked into the ship to see Luka waiting for him. "You live on a ship cool," Luka just rubbed the nape of his neck. They went down into his room and started talking,making jokes etc. Luka showed Adrien his guitar and started to play something for him Adrien had a light pink blush on his cheeks and his heart started to beat and thousand times faster.

When Luka stopped Adrien said, "T-that was beautiful Luka!"  Luka smiled softly at Adrien,  he pulled Luka into a hug. Luka felt his cheeks heat up.  Adrien broke the hug and said,  "I hope that wasn't too weird...." Luka said,  "No no don't worry I liked it." Adrien looked at his phone the time said 19:54 "Oh crap I gotta go!" Adrien said. "W-wait!" Luka said as he pulled Adrien into a goodbye hug and whispered in his ear,  " Au revoir mon petit chaton." Adrien blushed at his comment and then he left. Luka said to himself,  "Adrien is amazing, I gotta make him mine." Juleka came in and said, "Oh no you better not be catching feelings for him."  

"But you can't stop the heart from feeling this way," Luka said.  He giggled a bit then went back into his room. 

~With Adrien~

When Adrien reached home he flopped on his bed and gave a lovesick sigh. Plagg came out and said, "I know that sigh, that's you're lovesick sigh!"  "No Plagg," Adrien said, "He's just a friend." Plagg rolled his eyes and went to eat the cheese Adrien left on the table. 

~The next day~

Adrien reached to school  as usual and thought it was going to be a normal, non-interesting day but again he was wrong. He met up with Nino in the class and they started talking, Adrien's eyes started to grow heavy and he fell asleep.  Nino woke him up just before class started and said,  "Dude you were mumbling something in your sleep I couldn't hear it but then you said Luka and that's weird."  "I-i-i I did?"   
Nino nodded his head, Adrien blushed in embarrassment. 

~With Alya & Marinette~

"Did you hear that Mari?!" Ayla said.  Marinette nodded her head slowly unsure of what her best friend was going to say. "Adrika is sailing!!" Alya said a bit too loud, everyone's eyes was on her now. She laughed nervously and shrunk down in embarrassment. 

~Back to everyone~

Just before class began Luka waked in,   
Nino said, "Speaking of him here he comes...... hmmmmmm looks like the teacher's late today."  Luka went to his seat but no before giving Adrien that goddamned cute smile of his. The teacher came in 5 minutes later and apologized for being late. 

~Time skip after class because work is boring~

Luka went over to Adrien's seat and sat down but Adrien didn't notice because he was in a daydream. Luka was poking Adrien to try and get his attention but then he said something that Luka will never forget. Adrien said, "I love you Luka."  Luka blushed in a deep shade of red and finally Adrien got out of his daydream and noticed Luka blushing like crazy.  "Uh why are you blushing? Did-did I say?" Luka nodded his head unable to say any words. He was in shock. He could not believe that the love of his life liked him back! Luka considered himself the luckiest person on earth! 

"You must think I'm weird now? Huh?" Adrien sniffed and turned the other way.  Luka remembering that he could speak said, "No no I don't think you're weird! Please don't cry I hate seeing you cry! Actually I-i love you too." Adrien turned back around to face Luka tears streaming down his cheeks "Y-you do?"  "Yes, yes I do! Now please stop crying or you'll make me cry." Luka wiped away Adrien's tears and gave him a soft smile, reassuring him.   
Adrien pulled Luka into a hug his crying now stopped. They broke the hug and were now staring deeply into each other's eyes, just inches away from each other then both of their lips met and the kissed.   
They felt like sparks went off when their lips met. They broke apart because they needed air (fricken' air)  Both of them were blushing and could be mistaken for tomatoes,  Adrien said, "You're a good kisser."  "Not to bad yourself," Luka said and winked at Adrien, they started walking towards the door not knowing that a certain blogger and her bestie were spying on them (again!). They walked out the door to see Marinette and Alya spying on them and Alya was recording.  "H-how much of that did you guys see?" Luka asked.  "Hmm not much just the whole thing." Alya said with a mischievous smirk on her face.   
"And what is this holding hands? Ouuh la la~" Marinette said also with a mischievous smirk on her face.  

They looked down at their hands not even realizing that they were in fact holding hands, but they didn't let go. They walked all the way to the lunch table not caring if people stared at them! They sat down next to each other.  Nino was confused but Alya and Marinette filled him in on what had happened.  "So Luka are we like a thing now?" Adrien asked.  Luka responded with, "Yes, yes we are mon petit chaton." And Luka kissed Adrien on the top of his head.   
Alya and Marinette started to fangirl at this and took sooo many pictures. The day needed with Luka and Adrien giving each other a goodbye kiss. 

                                                               ~The  
End~


	2. A night in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien go on a date (Adrien's father surprisingly said yes)

Third person pov

Adrien figited nervously at the back of his car. He tried his best not to freak out but frickin' Luka asked him out. Him! Of all people! 

                             Flashback  
A few days ago after playing the piano for his dad, Adrien's father let him go to his friends concert. Adrien was walking when Marinette shouted,  "Watch ou-" Adrien tripped  on a case of a keyboard.  Luka helped him up and gave him a small simle. Adrien introduced himself,  "Hi I'm Adrien." Luka said, "Luka". After the concert happened Luka took Adrien to his room and asked him,  "Look I know we just met but would you like to go on a date with me?"   A light pink blush dusted Adrien's cheeks.  He stuttered out, "S-sure."  Luka gave a soft giggle at his cuteness. 

                      End of flashback

As they reached the cafè, both of them got out of the car and walked towards it.  Smiling softly, Luka pulled out a chair for Adrien to sit. "What a gentleman," Adrien giggled. "Only for you," Luka said, his smile growing impossibly wider. Adrien blushed at his comment. 

                      ~Ten minutes later~

"Come on," Adrien yelled as he felt the first set  of raindrops fell onto his cheeks.   
"Oh Adrien, it's not that bad," Luka laughed "it's like a stupid romcom movie."   
Luka stepped closer to a now standing Adrien, one of his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.  Getting the message, Adrien wrapped his arms around Luka's neck. 

Luka bent down slightly and both his and Adrien's lips met. The kiss was short and sweet but it left both of the boys breathless. Luka broke the kiss to see a blushing Adrien. He could be mistaken for a tomato! Luka giggled softly at Adrien's cuteness. Adrien said, "That was amazing!  You're an amazing kisser!" Now it was time for Luka to blush. 

Adrien dropped Luka back home and Luka said, "See you next time mon cheri~" Adrien blushed at his comment. Adrien went home and started fangirling about what happened. He unconsciously touched his lips before he went to sleep. 

                                                              ~The  
End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah second one shot... I was surprised that my last one got as much hits as it did but I hope you guys like it!


	3. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole class plays truth or dare and the game ends with a surprising (but expected) confession.

It was a normal night in Paris, the stars were beautiful and shining except everyone from Adrien's class was at Nino's for a sleep over. **(Let's pretend that Luka is in their class** ) They were currently going to play truth or dare, Alya's idea. This was supposed to get Marinette and Adrien together but that failed.

Nino: Ok Alya since this was your idea you go first.

Alya: Ok. Hmm Max truth or dare.

Max: Truth.

Alya: *smiles mischievously* Is it true that you like Sabrina?

Max: W-what that's not true! *blushes madly*

Alya: You so do! Well it's your turn now.

Max: Kim truth or dare.

Kim: Dare! I'm not no chicken!

Max: Well since your no chicken kiss Alix.

Kim: Ugh seriously? I'll do it.

Kim went to Alix and kissed her. It only lasted for three seconds.

Kim: Truth or dare Chloè.

Chloè: Truth.

Kim: Were you or were you not staring at Nathaniel yesterday?

Chloè: Ok fine I won't deny it I was. *looks down and blushes*

They played for a while until they got to Marinette.

Alya: Marinette, truth or dare

Marinette: D-dare

Alya: Oh you sure you want to pick dare girl? It's not too late to choose truth.

Marinette: No. Alya: Ok then... well your dare is to kiss Adrien.

Marinette: A-alya you're crazy! Um A-Adrien we don't have to do it if y-you don't w-want to.

Adrien: It's ok, it's only a dare after all.

Marinette: Ok if you say so.

Marinette got up from her seat and went over to Adrien. She hesitated for a bit then kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever to Marinette. Marinette pulled away and went back to her seat, blushing madly. Little did they know a certain black and blue haired guitar player was watching them in jealousy.

Marinette: Ok so it's my turn now um Luka truth or dare.

Luka: Truth.

Marinette: Well this is more of a question then a truth but who do have a crush on?

Luka:  N-no one.

Luka's eyes shifted to Adrien for a spilt second then he focused on Marinette again.

Alya: Come on Luka we're all friends here we won't tell anyone.

Marinette: Yeah come on, spill.

Luka: Nope, you guys are not going to get any information out of me.

Alya: Hm ok then but we are coming back to you at the end of the game!

Luka: Whatever, I'm sure you won't figure out anything.

Luka's eyes went to Adrien again but for a little longer.

~Time skip to the end of the game~

Alya: It's the end of the game Luka and I think I've figured out your crush~ Marinette you're not going to like this but Luka your crush is Adrien!

Luka thought, 'Shit how did she figure it out? Well it's Alya you idiot! She finds out everything!'

Luka: W-what makes you think that?

Alya: Well for one the subtle glances, two you didn't seem bothered by the fact that Nino didn't have enough beds and you two had to share one. Need I go on?

'Jesus Christ does this girl have eyes and ears all over the place?!'  Luka thought.

Luka: Fine you've caught me *raises hands up in defeat*  I've had a crush on him for a while now, I kept telling myself that he was just a friend but my heart sang a different tune. I do not  only love him because of his looks no it's more than that. Adrien's kind, caring, emphatic and just ugh perfect! I know he doesn't like me back, but I'm happy with just being good friends with him, as long as I can still see him.

Everybody awed at Luka's confession because it was so sweet. They all looked at Adrien, anticipating his answer. Instead Adrien just stood there, a light pink blush on his face, not knowing what to do.

Adrien: Luka I-i-i don't know what to s-say I-

Luka: No Adrien it's ok, I already said that I'm fine with being good friends.

Luka gave Adrien a small smile.

Adrien: Well it's not ok to me because I love you too goddamn it!

The whole room went silent, you could hear pin drop. No one expected that answer since they all thought he likes Ladybug. Luka stepped closer to Adrien and looked down a little. Blue met green.

Luka leaned in and kissed Adrien. The kiss was short and sweet but in those few seconds sparks went off. They pulled away, Adrien was now blushing an even darker shade of pink. Everyone awed even Marinette.

Nino: Hate to break this up but it's 2 am and we need  to go to bed now. Everyone went to their rooms.

When Luka and Adrien went into their room Adrien asked, "So like are we a thing now or?" "Yes, yes we are Adrien. I'm proud to call you my boyfriend." Luka said. They were lying in bed when Luka wrapped his arms around Adrien and pulled him closer. Adrien, liking this feeling of warmth, turned and hugged Luka. The two love sick boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

~The End~

 

 

 

Bonus: Plagg flew over to Marinette's room to talk to Tikki. Plagg said, "Ugh Tikki Adrien is being all lovey-dovey with Luka it disgusts me!" Tikki said, "Oh shut up Plagg you know you like it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah this is not my best work but meh I guess it's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don't know what to say but this is my first book on here and I don't think it'll do good cause my writing is crap. I guess I'll be posting my work on here now bye. 
> 
> Translation: Mon petit chaton= My little kitten


End file.
